1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for holding a shower curtain in such a particular way that the shower enclosure can be enlarged significantly, the shower curtain can be prevented from moving inward, water can be prevented from spilling onto the floor, and a consumer can even sit on a bathtub upper periphery near the curtain.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Shower curtains are utilized when shower is in use for a large number of shower facilities to prevent water from spraying out into a bathroom even if glass shower doors are also used. However, for the shower curtains, there is something inconvenient to a consumer. Generally, the space of a shower closure is narrow, especially for two people due to its inherent structure. The shower curtain is often drawn into the shower enclosure when the shower is in use because of a partial vacuum created by a water spray within the shower enclosure, which makes the space further smaller and causes an even inconvenient situation to the user. For a shower facility with a traditional shower curtain, the water may spill onto the floor through the gaps between vertical edges of the shower curtain and sidewalls when one is taking shower, and the user cannot sit on a top periphery of a bathtub when one wants to. In order to solve all the problems, a new shower curtain assembly needs to be investigated. As a result, that is invented as described below.